And all the Silken Things
by Living and Loving123
Summary: Behind every good man is a woman. Behind every good firelord should be a firelady. As Zuko readjusts to life as royalty, his love, Kunai, struggles to find her place in the world and who to trust her secrets with.******SEQUEL TO THE AVATAR APPRENTICE***(This story has been discontinued. A more quality version of this character can be found in Secrets She Kept)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello readers. **

**This first chapter is meant to be informative. As the description may or may not say as I am writing this before I publish the actual story, this is a sequel. As in read the prequel. As in there is no way I'm posting a little description of what happened in the prequel when you can just read the prequel of be confused. Please read all of the authors notes as they will be important. They will give you info on the story and will aske you discussion questions that will affect what happens next in the story. Don't be discouraged that this is only an authors note chapter. There will be a story but I am going to take a bit longer to update because I wanna get writing ahead so I can regularly update about every week. **

**DISCUSSION QUESTIONS**

**Which do you ship: Kataang or Taang?**

**What part do you want Iroh to play in each of the characters lives?**

**Do you think there is any meaning to when Kunai interrupted Vawn?**

**How is Zuko going to adapt to being firelord?**

**Do you want to see Sheo and Calila work out?**

**What part will their relationship play in Zuko and Kunai's lives?**

**What is Kunai going to do after the war?**


	2. We Won

**Omg! I am so sorry for the wait people. i have been trying so hard to pre-write but I've been bbusy. I hope I will never have to make you wait that long again. So So sorrry. AN at the bottom. Please read.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: i do not own ATLA. But I wish I did own the fabulous sexy Dante Basco.  
><strong>

She was sure the battle was over. All of the fleets had gone and as far as she had see, won. She had flown by where Sokka, Sukki and Toph were stationed and seen the firelord completely incapacitated. She didn't have time to stop and say hellos. She had other plans

Kunai flew for what seemed like eons until she could see the palace in the horizon. She lowered Appa and continued on a straight path, her heart pounding with fear and adrenaline. She didn't see any lightening and she was a good sign.

"Zuko! Katara!" she called as Appa banked towards the courtyard. She took in everything at once. Katara sliding and waterbending defensively at Azula and Zuko's body laying motionlessly on the ground.

"Zuko!" she screeched. She flipped off Appa and ran towards him, glad her legs weren't frozen to the ground. She collapsed at his side.

"Zuko. Zuko look at me!" she said frantically. She could tell he was alive, his chest weakly heaving. His wounded chest leaked blood slowly. She bent all of the water from her skin onto her hands.

"Ok. What did Katara teach me?" she asked herself. She had many lessons from Katara on healing but she was far from a master. She pressed her hands into his wound and the water instantly turned a bright, glowing blue. She bit down on her lip and focused all of her energy on stitching each nerve, closing each severed vein.

"Zuko please stay with me." She begged. Tears poured down her face and hit the glowing water with a bright ripple. She prayed it would cause some sort of magical effect.

"Zuko you can't leave me! Please Zuko I need you! You can't leave me! You promised!" she cried. She pressed her hands deeper into his chest and felt around with the glowing strands. She had done all she could do. Shaking she pulled the water from his chest and pushed it into her skin. She cupped his scarred cheek and titled his head up to her.

"Zuko." She cried weakly.

"K-Kunai?" she opened her eyes and stared down at him. His eyes were slightly opened and his lips twitched into a small smile.

"Kunai… thank you." He said, the power rising in his voice. He sat up and brought his hand to her cheek, gently sweeping away a few tears on her cheeks. He brushed his lips against hers in a sweet and gentle kiss. She melted into him, bawling in happiness. Zuko let her slump onto his shoulder until she had cried herself dry. Slowly, Kunai stood up, lifting Zuko with her. The looked over to Katara and Azula, Azula tied down to the rails.

"Go! You guys need to get everyone back here! I'll stay here with Azula!" she called. Kunai nodded and waived Appa over. She clenched Zuko's hand in hers and pulled him up onto Appa. They stared at each other with small smiles.

"I. Love. You." Zuko mouthed.

"I. Love. You." Kunai mouthed back as a tear dripped down her cheek. She sighed and did what she was best at: channeled her inner strength.

"Ok! Let's go finish this war!" she called to no one in particular and everyone.

"Appa! Yip yip!" Appa took off with a sharp bank and a loud bellow as if he knew what they were out to do and had the same pride as they did.

* * *

><p>It took the remainder of the day to locate everyone. It was near midnight when they finally got along to Ba-Sing-Se. They lowered to the ground at the sight of a torch waving back and forth frantically. They banked and landed softly in the town square. They could see Sheo, Calila and Vawn standing in the courtyard under the moonlight. Well… Sheo and Vawn were standing while Calila was draped in Sheo's arm, her leg bandaged but obviously mangled and her face in a lazy and vapid smile.<p>

"Kunai! Zuko! You're Ok!" screamed Sheo.

"More or less." Said Zuko dully, looking down at his scar. It was tight and still hurt but it was tolerable.

"Calila got into some pretty hard hand to hand but she held her own. We gave her some pain killing herbs so she's pretty out of it." Said Vawn. As if to confirm Calila squealed.

"Kunai! I'm so fucking… uh … the moon is pretty." She slured, dropping her head back. Kunai chuckled a bit.

"Where are the rest of the troops?" she asked.

"We met some pretty heavy firepower- no pun intended- and when they brought in the bombs we sent the least experienced fighters into the basement of a shop in the South. The others held their own but we haven't had a chance to get down there." Said Vawn with an apologetic sigh. Kunai nodded and looked to Zuko. It took him a second to realize they were all looking to him for the next step.

'Um… well… let's go get the less experienced troops and then go check the others. Then I guess we'll head back to the palace." He said trying to sound authoritative.

"The troops can't come unless we make several trips on Appa. They killed all of the ostrich horses and the ostrich lizards to begin with." Said Vawn. She held the torch out to the side to illuminate the singed corpse of a lizard ostrich.

"Well we could leave some of the troops here. They're all used to adapting. They could help the citizens rebuild the city and what not." Said Sheo.

"Sounds nice to me. Vawn? Zuko?" Kunai said. She looked to Zuko looking for an approving nod. Afte thinking it over he nodded.

"With the influx of people their bound to in a few days, we don't need the extra bodies." He said.

"Well let's ride over there." Said Kunai. She patted Appa who bent over a bit. Kunai and Zuko watched as Sheo and Vawn lifted Calila's limp body onto Appa as she writhed in lethargic pain, the herbs obviously wearing off. Kunai leaned over to Zuko, brushing her lips against his ear.

"You're going to make a great firelord." She whispered encouragingly. Zuko looked over to her, surprise written all over her face. Kunai simply smiled, leaving him to gather his own explanation as she flipped onto Appa. Zuko followed her, sitting comforatably next to Kunai. She grabbed Appa's reings.

"Appa1 Yip yip!" she called. Nothing. Appa didn't budge.

"Appa! Yip yip!" she said again with a bit more conviction. Again he did nothing.

"What's wrong buddy? Tired?" she asked, leaning over to face him upside down. Appa bellowed pathetically and flopped down on the stomach.

"I will take that as a yes. Well I guess we're walking guys." Said Kunai, faking enthusiasm.

"Can I stay with Calila?" asked Sheo.

"Yeah of course." Said Kunai, jumping off of Appa.

"I'll get Katara to heal her when we get back but I couldn't heal all the way to the bone. I might have some herbs in my bag." She said to Sheo. Vawn and Zuko came behing her, Zuko much slower, the pain of his wound now deepening. They slowly started their treck and before they had cleared any substantial amount to space Vawn's torch went out. Kunai quickly lit her hand and walked beside Vawn.

"I'm so glad you're a firebender! Wait… why didn't I know that?" asked Vawn. Kunai tensed and took a deep breath.

"I-I-I never t-told anyone." She stammered, taking sharp painful breaths.

"Why's that? No one back at the militia would have cared." She said as-a-matter-of-factly. Kunai looked up at Vawn, looking confused. She stopped walking and stared for a bit.

"But… all of the leader were always talking about how bad firebending was and-"

"Oh that was just talk to get everyone hyped up and pugnacious. You weren't old enough to be in the real warrior meeting and we were always talking about how we needed a firebender. I guess no one considered you since you already did your part to help the militia b-" Kunai contorted her face into tight grimace. Zuko was behind her so he didn't see her change in expression. Vawn quickly clamped her mouth shut.

"Anyway. No one would have cared Kunai." Vawn said kindly, smiling a peace making smile which Kunai returned sincerely.

"So Zuko I don't really know you that much other than the storied I've heard. Tell me about yourself." Said Vawn, as she pointed in the direction of an ally Kunai took in a sharp breath as she saw the scene in front of her littered with bodies of firenation. Vawn saw Kunais face.

"We tried to get as many prisoners as we could but we had no choice here. They overwhelmed the hand to hands." Said Vawn. Zuko placed a hand on Kunai's shoulder. She knew she should be used to carnage as she had been involvled in a lot of it with the militia. The difference was that when those battles were over, they left. They never stuck around to get a good look.

"Zuko?" Vawn said expectantly.

"Oh. Well there's not much to say. Those stories are about all there is to me." he said shrugging.

"Ok." Said Vawn slyly with a knowing smile. Suddenly Vawn stopped she took a deep breath and motioned for Kunai to follow her. She bent over to an unmoving body. It was a girl in loose earth nation greens. Her hair was light blonde, spattered with blood and it covered her face completely. Her throat was cut and blood was everywhere. Vawn shook her head and lifted the girls hand, placing two fingers on her wrist in vain. She again shook her head and brushed the hair out of the girls hair, taking in a sharp breath and closing her eyes.

"Yayla. I told her she wasn't ready to fight. She was only 14." She said. Kunai rested her unlit hand on Vawn's back, patting her affectionately. After a few seconds Vawn stood up and shook herself a bit, trying to regain her composure. She started walking and that was Kunai and Zuko's cue that she was supposed to be better now.

* * *

><p>The walk was long and every once in a while Vawn or Kunai would identify another body of a soldier. They had gotten up to 7 by the time they reached the shop. Vawn led them through the shop to a secret door in the back. She opened it and led them down the stairs to a noisy bunker. Children cried, parents shushed and chatter floated through the room in a soft buzz. Everyone picked up their noises when they saw the three coming down the steps. Kunai nudged Zuko and he sighed knowing exactly what she was doing.<p>

"Everyone please calm down! We are here to announce that this war is over!" he shouted, eliciting excited screams and hollers or happiness.

"Please everyone! We ask that… all parents of young children please find a soldier for escort back to your homes. If you cannot live in your home… will the remaining soldiers search for provisions and bring them back here. You can stay down here until there is another place available." He said loudly. Everyone nodded agreeing with him instantly. Kunai stepped forward.

"Will all of the militia soldiers speak to Vawn or I? Because of the loss of our ostrich horses and lizard horses we're going to have to ask you stay in the city until we find a way to get you where you need to go. And will all of the waterbenders please meet with Vawn immediately." She said. She unlit her hand, seeing as there were a million torches being lit now as everyone went up the stairs.

Kunai went over to Vawn.

"Why do they need to talk to me?" asked Vawn.

"Because we need stree cleanup." Whispered Kunai. Vawn nodded and went over to a group of waterbenders. They all found places near the wall and guided people out. Kunai helped soldiers find families and vice versa. Zuko answered questions about what would happen next as people quickly recognized him as the soon to be firelord. When it seems that everyone had left Kunai went over to Zuko. "

"That was a hell of a speech, firelord." She said sweetly. Zuko smiled and his face burned with a blush spreading across his face.

"Well you didn't do to bad yourself." Kunai shrugged and smiled. Vawn came over to them.

"All of the waterbenders are on it. We still have to gather the troops from all other areas of the city. There are still soldiers on the East and West side." Said Vawn. Kunai sighed. Fatigue had already set in and that prospect seemed to make her more tired.

"Spirits. How hard were those sides hit?" she ased exasperatedly.

"Not bad. Most of the firenation soldiers were on this side anyway." Said Vawn.

"So do you think it can wait until morning? We still have to make sure the rest of the gang makes it to the capital." Said Zuko, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Yeah. It sounds do able. But there's no place to stay here. We've already got half of the families up in hotels." Said Vawn.

"We'll head for the palace then. We'll pick up the rest of the gang and stay in the palace until everything is more or less straightened out." Said Zuko, yawning. Everyone nodded and they started their treck back to Appa. When they finally arrived Sheo and Calila were both asleep. Sheo naturally but Calila in an herb induced coma. They boarded the beast and Kunai patted him on the head.

"Now you got your sleep. Appa! Yip yip!" she called. Appa obeyed and slowly took off.

* * *

><p>"You should have seen him! He was all like WHOOSH CA-BOOM!" exclaimed Sokka. He seemed to be the only one who wasn't completely drained of all traces of energy, including Appa. The palace slowly came into sight.<p>

"Finally! We're here!" said Kunai. She was laying in Zuko's lap and Aang was steering now. She couldn't help but smile when she saw Toph sitting up next to him instead of Katara. Though Katara seemed to have a bit of a crush on Aang it was just a minor thing, unlike the deep infatuation Toph secretly had for him. Katara was also older than Aang. Toph was almost a full year younger than him so there was no awkward motherly aspect. Aang banked and settled Appa down by a barn near the edge of the palace. Appa started barreling inside and they all could barely get off him before he collapsed down on his side and fell asleep. Sheo held a now awake Calila in his arms.

"Oh no! We're at the firenation!" she attempted to scream. She then collapsed back to sleep.

"I'll work on her when we get inside." Said Katara. Zuko nodded to them and they started towards the palace. They entered through the back doors. Several guards and maids stood in the hallways and bowed respectfully as they passed. Zuko smiled, not expecting the welcome wagon.

"We've been awaiting your return firelord Zuko." said a small woman, scurrying up to bow to them. Zuko frowned.

"I'm not the firelord yet." He said.

"Of Zuko. Shall I escort your guests to their rooms." She said looking at the gound. She looked even mousier that way as she couldn't be more than 5'3 and thin. She seemed to be around 20 or so.

"Yes. And you can look at me uh…"

"Chima, Prince Zuko." She said, slowly looking up at him with a small and grateful smile. She nodded to several maids near the walls who seemed to be between the ages of 15 and 30. Each of them bowed to a member of the group and began to lead them down the long corridor. One girl bowed to Kunai when Zuko wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Oh no. She's coming with me." Said Zuko, cocking an eyebrow at the girl.

"Oh. Yes Prince Zuko." She said.

"Do you wish for a lady in waiting lady…"

"Kunai. Umm… sure I guess." She said.

Zuko started to lead her to his old room.

"You know you're not getting anything other than cuddles tonight. I am too tired." She whispered. Zuko chuckled and tightened his grip on her waist. When they got to the room Kunai gaped at the huge bed and marvelously ornate furniture.

"Would you like for me to run you a bath and fetch night clothes for you Lady Kunai?" she said kindly.

"Yes. Thank you … what's your name?" she asked, throwing her bag on the bed.

"Meyo, Lady Kunai."

"Thank you Meyo!" she said happily.

"And you Prince Zuko?" Zuko nodded.

Meyo bowed and scurried off into the hallway, sending another girl to fetch clothe. She then scurried into the bath room.

"You know what Zuko? I think I might just stay in the firenation after all this is over." She said, sitting down on the edge of the bed.

"You mean you weren't planning on staying in the first place?" he asked, pulling of his shirt and rummaging through a drawer.

"I mean I didn't know what I was going to do but I could get used to the pampering." She said with a smile.

"Yeah it is r-aaah!" he clutched his chest and fell back on the bed.

"Zuko!" she scrambled over to him.

"My chest!" he groaned, arching his back. Kunai groped around for her water skin, quickly pulling the cork out and covering her hands with water. She placed her hands on his chest.

"You had a muscle spasm. You're really tight." She said, feeling around the wound ,sinking the water as deep into the muscle as she could.

"Ergh! That hurts." He said he moaned.

"Just give me a second." She pressed a bit harder. Zuko gasped and sighed , relaxing his back.

"Wow." He said, feeling an unreal amount of relief.

"Well you owe me." She giggled, leaning down and pecking him on the lips. She bent the water along with the wet cork back into her skin.

"Lady Kunai, Prince Zuko your bath is ready, unless you would prefer separate baths." said Meyo, coming through the door of the bath room.

"No that's fine Meyo." said Zuko. She bowed and backed out of the room. Kunai walked into the bathroom and gasped. the tub itself was painted red and could have held 10 people. The room was marble, the walls lined with intricate carvings.

"It's so pretty!' Kunai gushed. Zuko laughed and started at the ties of his pants. Kunai quickly shed her clothes and slipped in.

"Aaah. Nice." she moaned quietly, leaning back and closing her eyes. Zuko stared intently at her, her breasts floating teasingly amongst the bubbles. Zuko slipped in across from her.

"Want me to warm it up for you?" he asked. Kunai nodded and slipped in a bit deeper. Zuko took a deep breath and brought the water up as high as he could stand. Kunai moaned and titled her head back further.

"Are you sure all I get are cuddles tonight?" he asked simply opened one eye at him, answering his question wordlessly. Zuko notices the water next to her turning blue and glowing like when she healed. He hadnt though she was hurt.

"Kunai. You're glowing." he sai dully. Her eyes shot open and she looked to her side, the water quickly fading to clarity. She had forgotten that aspect of healing.

"I... I might have taken a burning arrow to the rib."she said quietly.

"Kunai! Let me see it!" he demanded. Zuko swam over to her and she gently pushed him away with the water.

"Zuko I'm fine. We had so much to do so I numbed the nerves with bloodbending." Zuko sighed. As much as he wanted to coddle her, he trusted her judgement.

"Ok." he said defeated. Kunai smirked and dipped her head back, letting her black hair spread across the water. She ran her fingers through it but suddenly froze as she had gone to nothing but water faster than she though. She again dragged her fingers through her hair and again she was met with water. She grabbed the end of her hair and held it in front of her.

It was an impressive scream.

"My hair! Why didn't anyone tell me!" she squealed. Her hair had hung well past her backside when she let it down but now barely brushed her shoulder. It was singed badly at the ends. Despite himself, Zuko doubled over in laughter.

"I thought you knew." he said through his chuckling. Kunai frowned.

"It's not funny! It'll take forever for it to grow back out. I've never cut my hair before." she said sadly, twirling the singed edges through her fingers.

"I like it." said Zuko comfortingly.

"Really?"

"Yes. You look great. You always look great." he leaned forward and kissed her sweetly. Kunai smiled.

"Thanks." she said. She sighed and laughed a bit.

"Oh my hair." she said, the conviction gone from her voice. She giggled a bit. She shook her head at her temper tantrum and bent a small snake of water over her skin, removing the last bits of soot and from her body. When they were both finally done they wrapped the towels hanging on the wall around them and went back into the room. Their night clothes were laid out on the bed. Kunai pulled the short, pink nighty over her head, thinking to herself she needed to get her own clothes from camp ASAP. She fell onto the bed, scurrying under the covers and curling up like a a tiger-bear cub. Zuko rolled in next to her in his slep pants. They locked eyes for moment and slowly their lips curled into matching ecstatic smiles as they simultaneously comprehended what had just happened.

"We won." Zuko whispered.

"Yeah. I guess we did." Kunai replied with a sleepy giggle. She rolled over and rested on his chest, careul not to touch his wound, and drifted off peacefully.

**Ok so the reason you had to wait so long is that I've been uber busy with school stuff and dance and what not. I'm sorry.**

**I realize there are som discrepancies in my story like when Aang rolls out the welcome wagon for our happy couple when he is supposed to be misssing. Also One of my discussion questions was un answerable because I hadnt psted the right chapter. Any way...**

**I don't know if saying this nullifies my chnaces of winning but I really want to be nominated for the UFO awards fo the prequel to thin "The Avatar Apprentice". I know its a wierd kind of fanfiction but pleas help me out people. i'm not asking you to spam I'm just asking you to consider nominating me. **

**Please please review and tell me what you want to happen next. Trust me it will help. If you think one litttle review wont matter you are wrong. WRONG WRONG WRONG**

**REVIEW=COOKIES**


	3. Concubines

**Hey my lovely little readers. So hopefully I'm gonna be updating bi weekly these same days. I will try. AN at the bottom so check it out**

**Disclaimer: I do not own ATLA or the sexy hunk of man meat Zuko. **

**Concubines**

Zuko struggled to put on his robes for the ceremony today. It was his cornotation and if that wasn't stressful enough, Kunai had decided he needed banages on his chest so no he could barely move and the his wound was starting to hurt again.

"Need some help with that?" a familiar monotone seemed to echo through the empty room. He turned slowly.

"M-Mai? What are you doing here?" he asked defensively.

"I haven't seen my boyfriend in months and I wanted to wish him good luck before his coronation." She sauntered over to him. She slipped the sleeved of his robe onto his arm and tied his waist belt as he stood, dazed and motionless.

"Listen Mai…I uh-"

"Who are you?" They both turned to see Kunai leaning against the doorway.

"Is this the concubine you had the last couple nights? No hard feelings. Men have needs." Said Mai.

"Concubine? I am no concubine. I am the Avatar Apprentice, one of the most powerful benders in the world and the soon to be firelords girlfriend." She said, lifting her head and swinging her hips as she walked up to Mai.

"Is this true Zuko?" Mai asked sounding annoyed.

"Yes. Kunai's my girlfriend." Mai whipped her head around to him.

"This little whore? She's not even firenation. I'm a noble woman." She said proudly.

"For you're information, I am firenation. Daughter of general Chiyo and noble woman Aika. I suggest you leave. Now." Said Kunai.

"And what if I don't?" said Mai. She lowered into a fighting position and revealed a small, sharp stiletto. Kunai smirked and lunged forward, hitting Mai in the neck with two fingers. Mai collapsed.

"What the fuck did you do to me!" she demanded. Kunai ignored her.

"Guards! Take Lady Mai out please. And take care she doesn't interrupt any of the ceremonies today." She said. The guards looked at Zuko who held his hands up.

"From now on do whatever the girl says." The guards nodded and dragged a screaming, cussing, limp Mai out of the building.

"I'm surprised it took her a whole week to come throw herself at you." She muttered under her breath.

"Kunai I swear I didn't know she was gonna she was gonna show up here!" he said defensively.

"Yeah yeah yeah." Kunai said cooly, lacing her arms around his neck and kissing him chastely. She smiled innocently.

"But I swear if I see her again I'll do more than paralyze her for five minutes." She said sweetly. Zuko nodded and kissed her again.

"Firelord Zuko. The ceremony is about to start and- oh- am I interrupting something?" A delegate walked in, bearing a crown.

"No. I'll be ready in a bit. Oh and tell the servants that I'll find out whoever called Kunai a concubine." Said Zuko.

"Yes Firelord." He bowed and went out to the balcony and began to address the crowd.

"Well I've got to go. Can't miss my boyfriends coronation." Said Kunai sweetly, as she tied his hair up into a topknot.

"And on that note… neither can you. Go!" she said, shoving him to the door of the balcony. She blew him a kiss and scurried out of the palace.

"I'm here!" called Aang, sliding into the room from the hallway In his robes.

"Sshh. The ceremony already started!" whispered Zuko harshly.

"Sorry. Wow. I never thought we'd be here."

"I know. I spent most of my life tryig to capture you and-"

"And now we're friends!" beamed Aang. Zuko smiled back.

"And now to introduce our heroes. Avatar Aang and Prince Zuko!" boomed the delegate. Aang and Zuko stepped through the curtains to meet a sea of screaming and cheering faces. Aang smiled and waved, eating up the attention. Zuko on the other hand stiffened. It seemed like a million people were counting on him to not only make a speech to boost world morale but fix a hundred year war. He took a shallow breath and scanned the crowd. Then he saw Kunai. She was standing at the front of the crowd with Toph. Their eyes met and she mouthed "you'll do great" and blew him a kiss. He took a deep breath. If he didn't not screw up for anyone else, he would do it for Kunai. As the cheering subsided he took a step forward. He knew this speech forward and back and he prayed he wouldn't mess it up.

"Today, this war is finally over! I promised my uncle that I would restore the honor of the Fire Nation. And I will. The road ahead of us is challenging, a hundred years of fighting has left the world scarred and divided. But with the Avatar's help, we can get it back on the right path, and begin a new era of love and peace." he addressed simply. He held his breath waiting for a reaction when suddenly the crowd exploded into cheers and joyous screams. Zuko smiled wide despite himself. The delegate whisperd to him and he bent to one knee.

"All hail firelord Zuko!" the delegate boomed. The crowd erupted in cheers once again and Zuko stood. Though his face was serious, everyone who knew him could tell he was happier and prouder than he's ever been before.

* * *

><p>"Sokka why am I flying?" Kunai stared at Sokka's interesting artistic depiction of the scene.<br>"It looked cooler that way!" said Sokka. Kunai laughed and sat down in Zuko's lap.  
>"You were amazing at your coronation today, Zuzu." she said sweetly, wrapping her arm around him. Zuko wound his hand around her waist.<br>"Thanks." he said. Kissing her on the nose. She giggled and turned her head. Suddenly she sat up and poked Zuko in the shoulder.  
>"Zuko look!" she whispered excitedly.<br>"Oww. What?" he asked.  
>"Look!" she pointed to the balcony where Aang and Toph were standing. They couldn't here what they were saying but Toph looked oddly nervous and Aang looked surprised. Kunai bit her lip thinking that it didn't look good. Toph turned to leave when Aang grabbed her hand. He swiftly turned Toph around and pressed her against him, kissing her sweetly. Kunai squeaked loudly gaining everyone's attention but Aang and Toph who were both out of earshot and busy. Everyone stared at her and she pointed to the balcony to where the two young benders made out on the balcony over looking Ba-Sing_Se. Kunai looked to Katara, feeling quite relieved that she looked happy as opposed to jealous. Kunai smiled and buried her head in Zuko's shoulder.<br>"Don't you just love young love Zuzu?" she gushed.  
>"They are cute together." he said, cocking an eyebrow. Suddenly the rock floor shot up under their chair and thrust them into the air. Kunai landed on top of Zuko.<br>"What the hell Toph?" Zuko screamed. Toph smiled, still wrapped up in Aang's arms.  
>"Maybe you'll think twice before talking about me next time." she said slyly. Zuko shook his head and cursed under his breath as he hoisted Kunai to her feet.<br>"I'm gonna go get some tea." he grumbled, pinching the bridge of his nose. Kunai brushed off her dress and smiled as the two walked back inside hand-in-hand.  
>"And you shut up too Sweet Cheeks!" Toph tried and failed to sound mad.<br>"Look at this!" Sokka emerged from a closet wearing a rather large, puke green and overly ornate hat.  
>"Sokka, stop going through the hotel owners stuff." said Katara, pulling the hat off his head.<br>"Well he said the hotel was ours for the next week so I intend to take full advantage of that." said Sokka, snatching the hat back and placing it daintily on his head.  
>"What do you see in him?" Katara asked Sukki. She strode across the room and hugged Sokka.<br>"He may be an idiot but he's my idiot." she said, kissing him sweetly on the cheek. Sokka blushed.  
>"Hey people!" Calila burst into the room on her crutches.<br>"Calila!" Kunai screamed. She wrapped her arms around her girl, careful not to knock her over.  
>"What are you doing here? And how exactly did you get in. There are guards posted out front." Kunai said suspiciously.<br>"Well. Let's just imagine I threw some dulled stilettos at the guards central chi points and paralyzed them temporarily and then hobbled like hell so Sheo wouldn't figure out what I did." she said innocently.  
>"Calila!" said Kunai, not at all surprised.<br>"You are coming with me to unblock their chi." she said sternly.  
>"Ok mom!" said Calila, feigning a whine. They walked out to the front of the hotel where 7 guards lay in a pile on the ground. Kunai leaned down and removed the stiletto from the first mans chest. He gasped and sat straight up, dizzily preparing to destroy Calila.<br>"Whoa whoa whoa! Calila is welcomed here. She is one of the militia battalion leaders." said Kunai.  
>"With all do respect, Lady Kunai, we can only take those orders from the firelord." he said seriously.<br>"Point one. Did the firelord not give commands at his coronation that from then on you are to accept my orders? Point two. Would you really attack a 16 year old on crutches?" Kunai cocked and eyebrow, trying to ignore Calila's melodramatic pout.  
>"Understood Lady Kunai. What do we do with the others?" he said, motioning to the pile of motionless soldiers and standing from his attack position. Kunai nodded and went on to remove stilettos from each man's chest.<br>"Now I expect that you all understand the any militia members are to be welcomed and respected." she said. They all bowed and Kunai smiled. She held the stilettos in front of Calila, snatching them away as the short girl groped at the air to retrieve them.  
>"Nope. You are not getting these back."<br>"Calilaaaaaa! Calilaaaaaaaa!" a loud scream came put of nowhere.  
>"Oh Spirits." Calila muttered. She appeared in the distance, barreling towards them. Each of the guards prepared to fry him when he approached.<br>"Stand down. He's militia." Kunai said, waving her hand to dismiss them.  
>"Calila! I found you!" Sheo said excitedly as he ran up to him.<br>"I was never lost. I wanted to see the future fire lady before we head out." Kunai blushed.  
>"Future fire lady? Zuko hasn't even brought is up." she said shyly, a bit of sadness in her voice.<br>"Come on! You're hot! You're fierce! You're vicious and you already know how to boss people around!" said Calila. Kunai shrugged and changed the subject.  
>"So where are you headed to?"<br>"Omashu. We figured the earth king could use some guards since the Dai Lee are all being held prisoner for the time being." said Sheo.  
>"That's great!"<br>"Kunai, hey I was looking for you." Zuko came outside to meet them, kissing Kunai on the temple.  
>"Hey Zuzu. Just talking to Sheo and Calila. What's it look like for the Dai Lee agents?" she asked.<br>"Well it seems that they're pretty loyal and if nothing changes by the time we get back in a week then they're all facing treason. Why do you ask?"  
>"Sheo and Calila wanted to go out to Omashu to be the king's guards." she said.<br>"Well I see no reason why he wouldn't want you guys once your leg heals. Kunai will you help me, Toph is trying to kill Sokka for making kissy noises at her and Aang." he said.  
>"Okay I'll see what I can do. Nice to see you guys." she said happily. She waved kindly at them and followed Zuko up the stairs. Toph had Sokka pinned to the ground. Katara and Sukki were laughing there heads off and Aang just looked confused.<br>"Toph! If you start earthbending up here you'll bring the whole building down!" Kunai said. Toph frowned and rolled off of him angrily.  
>"But he-"<br>"Toph. Follow me." said Kunai walking down the hallway to her room. She closed the door behind them.  
>"Toph. You can't go around beating up everyone who thinks you too are cute together." she said.<br>"But he-I- we... I know." she said defeatedly.  
>"So... how was your first kiss?" asked Kunai, sitting down on the bed. She patted the space beside her and Toph sqt down next to her with an uncharacteristically Girly sigh.<br>"Amazing. How did you know it was my first?" she asked.  
>"I remember my first kiss. It was Sheo, believe it or not, when I was 14. I know that dazed look oh too well." she said.<br>"Anyway, changing the subject before it gets to Girly in here, how are things with you and the firelord. Your heart rate is through the roof so either really good or really bad." said Toph. Kunai smiled.  
>"Things with us are great. I'm thinking of staying in the firenation for the time being so I get more time with my Zuzu." she said dreamily.<br>"Don't get to hopeful. The firelords got duties you know. Are you sure you want to stay in the firenation. I wanted to travel the world and teach earth bending and metal bending. I thought you might wanna come with me. Katara too. I already asked Sukki but she's set on going back to Kyoshi with Sokka as soon as possible." Toph said. Kunai bit her lip. As fun and exciting as that might be, she wanted as much time with her firebender as she could get. Maybe being around each other so much might stir up some ideas in the firebenders head.  
>"I dunno Toph." Kunai said.<br>"Well think it over. I'm gonna go try to score some alone time with a certain air nomad." Toph said slyly as she stood and put her hand on her hip.  
>"Toph, I hate to tell you but your turning into more and more of a girl each day." Kunai said laughing. Toph scoffed and stomped out of the room with her own unique sense of confidence. Kunai stood and started over to her dresser. She passes by a mirror and stopped, examining her reflection. It had been so long since she looked in the mirror and so much had changed. Though her long green dress was a bit loose, she could still tell she had filled out a good deal. Wanting to see how much she had really changed, she pulled the dress over her head, discarding it on the bed. Now she could see all of the changes. She had always had wide hips but as she got taller and her breasts grew those wide hips had formed a defined hourglass. He long gangly limbs were no in proportion with the rest of her. She ran her fingers through her hair which she wore in a tight braid since she couldn't think of anything else to do with it. Looking ay herself, she realize she didn't look firenation at all. The woman of the firenation were usually pale, thin with small features and had very sharp and defined faces. She gently touched her face. She thought back to her father. She looked alot like him. Round face, large eyes, small pointy nose, all in all delicate. She closed her eyes and pictured her mother. Her face was long and rectangle shaped. She had small almond eyes and a long button nose. Come to think of it she didn't look at all like her mother. She crossed her arms and looked intently at herself. Suddenly a flashback hit her from a night when she was five.<br>It was late, well past midnight, and she had awoken from a horrible nightmare. Young Kunai jumped from her bed and bound down the hallways to find her parents room. She could see it in the distance as she ran down the immense hallway of their mansion. Suddenly the door opened and Kunai quickly steered towards the wall, peeking around the corner. Much to het surprise a young woman who was not her mother left the room. She was wearing thin robes. Her hair was dark and and hung loosely on her shoulders. She was tall and very shapely. Kunai could tell her skin was dark even in the dim light of the candles. The woman bowed respectfully and closed the door behind her, sighing and biting her lip as she walked off. Kunai gulped and started running in the opposite direction to Gorou's room.  
>"Brubber! Gorou! Wake up brubber! Gorou!" she whispered as loudly as she could as she entered his room. She closed the doors behind her and saw he was still sleeping. She jumped up on the bed and crawled over to him.<br>"Brubber! Wake up!" she demanded. She frowned and sat on his chest. Still nothing. He was sound asleep. She took a second to think and came up with a brilliant plan. She took a deep breath and lit her hand. It was difficult, sustaining that fire because in training they were always throwing punches, never harnessing it. She bit her lip and brought the flame a few inches from Gorou's face. Needless to say it was barely two seconds before he awoke and began to scream. Kunai extinguished her hand and shoved her hand over his mouth.  
>"Sssshhhh! You're gonna get us in trouble." she scolded, rolling off him.<br>"Why'd you wake me up?" Gorou demand sitting up and shaking the sleep away. Kunai took a deep breath as she prepared to tell her story.  
>"Well I hads a nightmare and so I was wunning down da hall to find mommy and daddy and I was wunning and I was in the hallway and the door opended and I hid and I looked and there was this lady and she was weally pwetty and she was all squiglly and she was weally weally weally dark like those water people and she came out of the room and she bowed and she closed the door and she left and that's the end." she sat on her knees and stared at her brother, waiting for insight. Gorou stared back at her, attempting to decipher her unique storytelling. The first thing that came out of his mouth was his usual time saving snark.<br>"You mean dark like you Kunai?" he said wiping his eyes. Kunai rolled her eyes and looked expectantly at him, waiting for him to give her answers.  
>"Ok ok. Was the woman wearing thin robes? Were they silk with blue and red on them?" he asked. Kunai nodded.<br>"Yes!" she said. Gorou bit his lip and pondered for a second.  
>"Hm? I though dad stopped after you were born." he muttered.<br>"What! What does that mean? Who was the lady!" she demanded.  
>"I'll tell you when you're 10 cuz that's when dad told me. For now just think of those ladies as special friends." said Gorou. He fell over on his side hoping she was satisfied.<br>"Ladies? There's more?" she demanded. Gorou sighed.  
>"Yes. Now go to bed Kunai." he said.<br>"Brubber? Can I stay with you tonight?" she asked quietly. Gorou turned to her looking cold at first but slowly a smile spread across his face.  
>"Come here." he said invitingly. Kunai shrieked quietly in deputy and cuddle up next to him, drifting quietly off to sleep no that all of her questions were answered.<br>Kunai stared into the mirror. It all made sense now. Her father must have been a fan of concubines. And a fan of water tribe woman. She had never really heard of what happened to concubine children but she imagined she had been a special situation. Her mother was always a lost cause kind of person. She furrowed her brow and realized she should be more upset, finding out she was never her mothers child but in all honesty she wasn't. It actually made more sense. She sighed and took one last look in the mirror, smiling with the last bit of vanity, satisfied. She went over to her dresser, rummaging through her things for a certain garment. Finally she saw a flash of bright red a giggled. She had gone shopping with Ty Lee against her will and she had dragged Kunai to every store in the Fire nation before they had left. Kunai hadn't particularly been interested in anything until they made their way into a lingerie shop. Kunai laid the lingerie on her bed as she started to undo her bindings. It was a bright, electric red with lace. The bodice was tight and low cut with bright frills lining the cleavage and a series of intricate snaps down the back. She smiled and pulled it over her head along with the red panties and wrapped a long dark cloak around her. She was halfway down the hallway, her destination Zuko's room, when she heard Zuko's unmistakable boyish laugh coming from the foyer. She groaned and tightened her cloak. She walked quickly.  
>"Oh hey Kunai." said Zuko.<br>"What's with the cloak?" he asked.  
>"I was cold. Umm Zuko can I talk to you?" she asked quickly, shifting her eyes to the inhabitants of the room. Zuko nodded knowingly, sensing the urgency in her voice.<br>"Sure Kunai." he said. They walked quickly to his room.  
>"So what wrong?" he asked. Kunai sighed and turned her back to him, closing the door. She mustered all of her energy to mask the giggle in her voice with despair.<br>"Well Zuko." she grabbed the edges of her cloak, her back still turned to him.  
>"There's something really important I wanted to show you." she turned and dropped the cloak, sitting on her hip.<br>"Oh Spirits. I- you-" stammered Zuko speechlessly.  
>"Oh shut up." she giggled. She sauntered over to him and pushed him onto the bed, falling on top of him. She smiled coyly at him and started at the buttons of his outer green robes. With each snap she kissed the newly exposed skin as she slithered down his body. Once every button was undone Zuko pulled the garment off of his body frantically waiting to see what she was going to do next. He usually liked to be in control but tonight it was all up to her. He stared in awe at her, waiting to see what she would do next. She smiled at him and started teasingly playing with the drawstring of his pants. She licked her lips slowly. He was getting hard quickly from sheer anticipation. She laced her fingers in the waistband and pulled slowly. Zuko rose his hips to accommodate her as she pulled them down to his ankles her eyes locked on his. She slid her warm hands up his legs, crawling up his body. She snapped her fingers to light one finger, snipping through his bindings. Zuko moaned despite himself as his length was released. Kunai smiled and wrapped her thin fingers around him possessively. Zuko rolled his head back in ecstasy. She smiled at his reaction and let her tongue fall out of her mouth, running it slowly against the bottom of his length. Zuko let out a low moan and arched his back, grasping her hair. Kunai flicked her tongue on his head, tasting the pre-cum oozing from him. She took his whole length in her mouth, pumping her hand as she tried to take him completely in her, an impossible feat. Zuko was disturbed by the sounds of her gagging.<br>"K-Mmmm oh Kunai. Y-you Spirits. Oh Agni. Don't have to Mmmmm do that." he said but he kept his hands in her hair, slowly guiding her up and down. She continued sucking him, swirling her tongue around his shaft.  
>"Spirits! Oh Kunai! Mmmm K-Kunai stop. I'm gonna- I'm gonna" he moaned louder, releasing his grip on her hair half expecting her to release him from her heavenly mouth. Instead she continues pumping her hand and swirling her tongue around him, much to his pleasure.<br>"K-Kunai!" he half moaned half squealed. He came hard and Kunai swallowed hard, lapping up every last bit of cum. Zuko moaned as the last of his climax left him.  
>"Kunai. You. Are. Amazing." he said. Kunai smiled and finally spoke.<br>"I'm not done yet Firelord Zuzu." she giggled. She wrapped her hand around his now limp length. She slowly pumped her hand up and down on him watching as he got hard once again. Zuko managed to choke through moans.  
>"I like when you call me that." he said and went back to his wordless praises. Once he was hard once more Kunai sat up on her knees.<br>"Don't you want to take this off?" she asked rhetorically, sliding her hands down her sides provocatively. Zuko licked his lips and sat up on his knees in front of her, capturing her lips is a sexy wet kiss to answer. He tasted himself in her mouth not bad he thought. He slid his hands up her back, undoing each clasp slowly, to savor her. He finally reached the last one at her lower back and smiled on her lips, pulling away from her to watch as he pulled the bright red cloth off of her torso, exposing her large breasts. He smirked and kissed the front of her neck, trailing kisses down her sternum and finally finding her breast. She moaned and threw her head back as he massaged her nipple with his tongue until it was hard from arousal. He slowly kissed his way to the other one and Kunai arched her back and lifted her chest to accommodate him. He traced her body with his hand giving her rear a firm squeeze. She gasped and fisted her hands in his dark locks. He hooked his finger into the waistband of her panties, finding them a nice change from her usual bindings. She pushed up on her knees and let him pull them down. He slid his hand to her heat, dripping with hot arousal.  
>"Mmm Zuzu." she moaned. He slid one finger into her pressing against her scorching walls as she pushed it all the way in her. She moaned wordlessly, clutching him to her. He pressed in another finger, scissoring his fingers inside of her. She bucked her hips widely and squealed.<br>"Zuzu! I need you now!" she moaned breathlessly.  
>"Yes ma'm." he replied. He wrapped his arms around her waist and twisted her towards the head of the bed laying her on her hands and knees in front of him. He hooked his finger in the waistband of her panties, pulling the flimsy red cloth down to her knees which she lifted to let him pull them off completely. She pressed his hands to her hips firmly, slowly entering her tight heat. She moaned and arched her back. He let his head roll back. No matter how many times he had her, he was always taken aback by how good she felt. Clutching her waist he pressed back into her, steadily pumping back and forth. They had only done this position once after the ember island players fiasco and neither could remember it clearly but they both were experiencing flashback of familiar ecstasy as they pressed against each other. Zuko leaned over her, kissing the soft skin on her back. He leaned on one hand while the others held her waist, pressing her against him. She met every thrust aching her back and writhing. Experimentally, he lowered his knees and moved is hips in a circular motion. He had never seen Kunai move so spastically.<br>"Spirits! Zuuuzuuu!" she squealed. That move sent shivers through every nerve in her body.  
>"Mmm. You like that." he said into her ear.<br>"Oh Agni! Yes Zuko! Yes!" she chirped. He smirked and repeated the move, swirling his hips against her. Again she writhed squealing his name. He moaned, nearing his climax. He did the move one more time and sure enough it sent them over the edge. They collapsed next to each other, silent except for their pants and staring into each others eyes. Finally Kunai spoke.  
>"That was one hell of move." she gasped breathlessly.<br>"You are one hell of a girl." he replied, gathering her in his arms. She snuggled contently into him and slipped away into sleep faster than she knew she could.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Aang and Toph walked hand in hand down the hall when they overheard the guttural moans of the firelord.<br>"What are they doing in there?" Aang asked, reaching for the doorknob.  
>"I wouldn't Twinkletoes. By the looks of it..." she said with a stomp.<br>"It looks like one hell of a blowjob."  
>"Toph!" he said scolding her language.<br>"What's a blowjob?" Aang asked, knowing he should know.  
>"Sokka didn't explain that to you? Well if you don't know I'm not going to tell you. Come on Twinkletoes. Let the happy couple have some privacy." she said, dragging along the hallway. They walked outside and sat down on the front steps, Aang watched as the sun set over the horizon.<br>"The sunset sure is beautiful." he said without thinking.  
>"You don't say." said Toph sarcastically.<br>"Toph I didn't mean-"  
>"Save it Twinkletoes. I know you didn't mean it." she sighed quietly and tilted her face towards the sky, letting the wins blow her black bangs across her face. Aang watched her. Her face was that of a porcelain doll. Round and soft, her features gentle despite her demeanor. She was barely approaching 14 yet she was developing nicely. She hadn't gotten much taller but her chest had grown and her waist and hips were morphing slowly into that of a woman. Wang had noticed changes in himself as well. He had definitely gotten taller, little bursts of hair started to appear all over his body which he dreaded. They made him much less aerodynamic. His voice had began to waver and crack more frequently. There was no doubt he was becoming a man and looking at Toph made him think lime one despite himself. He couldn't help but trace each curve of her, undressing her with his eyes.<br>"Aang?" she asked quietly. Using real names usually met something serious.  
>"Yeah Toph?" he asked.<br>"Do- do you still like Katara. I know we've only been together the better part of an hour but..." her voice trailed off. Her voice and face were unreadable.  
>"I uh- I liked Katara alot before and I guess I still do but... Toph!" she had gotten up and was quickly heading inside. He reached out and grabbed her arm, twisting her around. He had never seen her so vulnerable.<br>"But she's not the one I'm meant to be with." he said forcefully. The tears forming in her eyes quickly faded.  
>"Really?" she asked. Aang stood and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her toward him. He captured her lips in an earth quacking embrace. His usual genteleness left him completely and for once he let instinct take over him. The kiss was intense, unlike what he shared with Katara. This wasn't forced to save their lives or in the heat of the moment with the thought of death in their minds. This was heart stopping and genuine. Toph wound her fingers around his neck, lifting up on her toes, Partly to be closer to him as their height gap had grown and partly because she didn't want to see anything. She wanted to completely engross herself in him. To melt into him without seeing every bit of detail. She moaned a bit and squeezed him a bit tighter. Kunai was right. Despite her best efforts she was turning into a girl, one kiss at a time.<p>

** Ok that was adorable. I love this chapter. My first blowjob I'm so proud of myself!**

**So if there is any little thing you guys want to see in this story please do not hesitate to Review and tell me about it. It may not exactly end up in my story but it will probably inspire something awesome. **

**Please please please please please Review! I need to hear what you think so I can make the story epic! Please please please please please please! And for those of you who don't know what to say in your review.**

** DISCUSSION QUESTIONS!**

**IF YOU COULD CHANGE ONE THING ABOUT THE STORY WHAT WOULD IT BE?**

**WHO SHOULD KATARA END UP WITH?**

**WHAT'S GONNA HAPPEN TO SOKKA AND SUKKI?**

**WHAT IS KUNAI GONNA DO NEXT?**

**WHAT IS MAI'S NEXT MOVE GONNA BE?**

**WILL TOPH AND AANG WORKOUT?**

**Don't worry all of these questions will be answered but you gotta tell me what you want the answer to be. I will move to your whim unless your whim is stupid. Then I shall not move to it. **


	4. Fools of Every Sort

**Hey guys! This chapter went by surprisingly fast. I dunno if its good or not so hit me up and tell me. I might do some revisions at some point. I dunno. Anyway this focuses some on diplomacy and also Katara finally get some depth.**

**To all of you who just got 2 notifications I posted the wrong document. Sry. **

**Disclaimer: If Burning Ice doesn't own ATLA then none of us are worthy to own it.**

_Fools of every sort_

"You insolent fool!" Zuko winced as another nameless diplomat yelled at the other. These so called peace meeting might as well be called wrestling matches. His legs ached and his head throbbed and he would have loved to be anywhere else but in a meeting discussing the colonies.  
>"If we allow the firenation to keep control of the colonies, well who knows? Maybe they'll get power hungry." the diplomat continued. The flames surrounding Zuko flared a bit but he kept his face straight.<br>"But if we give the colonies back to the earth nation there will be many refugees." said the other diplomat, directly to the young firelord. Everyone stared at him expectantly and he figured it was verdict time. Truth of the matter was he had long since decided what should be done about the colonies and this meeting hadn't effected that decision.  
>"Due to the fact that the colonies are, in fact, made up of mostly natives, the colonies shall be returned to the earth nation. Any refugees can stay there if they'd like but the firenation is more than ready to accommodate the influx of people." he boomed. Everyone bowed and like that, a 4 hour meeting was over. He watched as everyone left and sighed deeply, uncrossing his legs and beginning to leave out of the secrets door on the firelords alter. He walked opened the door to the corridor and was immediately met by a gentle kiss on the lips.<br>"You did great in their." she beamed. He smiled weakly back at Kunai.  
>"You're tense. I'll give you a back rub." He smirked at her sneakily.<br>"And that's ALL I'm rubbing." she said, lacing her fingers through his. They arrived at his corridors and he swiftly closed the door behind them.  
>"Why don't you like people in your chambers?" she asked, bending some water from the skin on her hip. He sighed.<br>"It's the only place in the world I find any sort of peace." he said coldly he said as he shed his shirt and slumped down in front of her. She snaked the warm water around his shoulders.  
>"You hold most of your tension in your back and shoulders." she said. She pressed the water into around the muscles in his back, slowly pulsing against each knot.<br>"So how was the meeting?" she asked meaningfully.  
>"4 hours of overbearing, potbellied earth nation officials yelling and the remnants of my council trying to speak on my behalf knowing nothing of my opinion. Ultimately the colonies are going to be returned to the earth nation. We can handle the influx of people." he said, rolling his neck.<br>"I think you forgot something."  
>"And what, pray tell, would that be?" he asked sharply. Ignoring his tone Kunai continued.<br>"The baby boom. Right now there are plenty of resources but in about 9 months there won't be. The average family size is 3 children per families but if the population raises even 10% there will only be enough resources for 50% of the population." she said. Zuko turned and stared at her, his amber eye filled with astonishment.  
>"I kinds went through some of your firenation statistic scrolls but I put them all back!" she said quickly. Still he stared at her.<br>"I've been muling over whether or not to give the colonies back for a month since we got back from Ba-Sing-Se. How the hell did you figure that out so easily?" he asked. Kunai shrugged.  
>"I always kinda had a knack for math. They taught us in the militia reading and writing and math. I dunno I guess it just comes naturally." she said humbly. Zuko smirked and turned back so she could continue to work on his back. She ran the water across his spine.<br>"So what do you propose we do about the baby boom?" he asked experimentally.  
>"Well... a child limit would actually work. To accommodate all of the families the limit would have to be..." her voice trailed off as she worked the numbers.<br>"2. 2 Children per family." she said finally. Zuko thought it over.  
>"I don't think it would be too popular but that idea's not half bad, Kunai." he said. She smiled and kissed him on the head.<br>"Thanks Zuzu."  
>"Kunai I was wondering..." he said.<br>"Yep?"  
>"Well because we had so many firenation soldiers quit at the end of the war I've had to hire more soldiers, many of them earth and water benders. We don't have any trainers sailor for them so I was wondering-"<br>"You want me to train your soldiers?" she asked.  
>"You would have the full royal status and any accommodations you'd need!" he added frantically.<br>"Yes! That would be great Zuko!" she wrapped her arms around him, kissing his neck. Zuko laughed.  
>"And, while I'm trying to gather a better council, I could use a private advisor and you have a special talent with numbers." he said with a smile. Kunai glowed, her amethyst orbs sparkling. She snuggled into her cheek next to his scarred one, snaking her water back into her skin.<br>"You are officially the best boyfriend ever!" she said. Zuko pulled her into his lap.  
>"You are the best girlfriend ever. How would you like to go on a picnic on the outskirts of the palace?" he asked.<br>"That would be great. I'll meet you by the turtle-duck pond in an hour?" she said, hopping of his lap.  
>"It's a date." he said standing and swirling his arms around her waist, pulling her in for a sweet kiss. She pressed up on her toes and wrapped her arms around his neck. When he finally released her he bowed dramatically.<br>"We shall meet again soon, council lady Kunai." he said in a dramatic deep voice. She giggled and bowed to him.  
>"It will be my pleasure oh great and powerful Firelord Zuzu." she said with a giggle. She floated out of the room and almost tiptoed to hers, dissolving into giggles as she closed the door.<br>"What's got your heart all a flutter Sweet Cheeks? You're giving mean headache." came a disembodied voice from her closet.  
>"Toph. Why are you in my closet?" Kunai asked. Toph emerged.<br>"I wanted to borrow some of your clothes. They're just so pretty." she said sweetly.  
>"Haha. I'm not Sokka. Now why are you in here?"<br>"Alright you got me. I'm looking for some of that perfume stuff. The one that smells like flowers." she said a blush spreading over her alabaster cheeks.  
>"Date with Aang? Here." Kunai went over to the closet and reached up to the top shelf, grabbing a small spray bottle of clear liquid.<br>"While you're here, why don't you borrow one of my dresses. I'm sure I have one to fit you." she said handing the 14 year old the bottle.  
>"No thanks sweet cheeks." she said quickly.<br>"Oh come on. Just let me play dress up with you for a little bit before my date with Zuko." she begged. Toph rolled her milky green eyes.  
>"Fine. But nothing too Girly!" she added.<br>"Of course not. I have to find a something to wear too." Kunai went over to her closet.  
>"Try this one on. It a little too short for me." said Kunai, tossing Toph a dress. She tried to no avail to catch it, leaving it on the floor as she shed her usual greens. The dress was black with slits up the legs. It was trimmed in bright read. Kunai shed her clothes as well.<br>"Seriously what is up with you Sweet Cheeks? Your hear is still pounding." said Toph, retrieving the dress from the floor.  
>"Well. Zuko asked me to train his soldiers and to be his private political council." she squeaked happily, rummaging through her closet. When the maids realized she was roughly the same size as Azula they had stocked her closet full of her old clothes. She had no reason for the expensive wardrobe, locked in an insane asylum.<br>"Wow. He's testing the water isn't he? Is this the front?" she asked, holding the dress out.  
>"Yeah that's it. What do you mean testing the water?" she asked, digging a bit deeper into her closet.<br>"I mean that he's testing to see if you'll make a good firelady. Politics. Check." she said, her words a bit muffled from the fabric over her face.  
>"Well you may be right. But he hasn't even brought up marriage yet. Oh there it is. Figures they put my favorite dress in the back." She pulled out a lilac dress. She had picked it up in a small shop in the firenation before the eclipse. It had thin spaghetti straps and beads along the neckline. In truth it was less of a dress and more of a jumpsuit. The pants ended a few inches above her knees and hugged tight to her legs. The bodice also held her tight with a blue sash around the waist. The skirt of the dress was long, about at her ankles. It was opened at the front and lined with black beads. She held the garment in from of her.<br>"I love this dress!" she said happily.  
>"How do I look?" asked Toph in an unsettlingly gentle voice. Kunai turned to look at her.<br>"Oh my! Toph you look amazing!" she gushed. The dress was meant to end between the knees but hung at the shorter girls ankles. The black cotton clung to every emerging curve on her body. Kunai had never realized how much her friend was turning into a woman.  
>"I don't look Girly do I?" she asked.<br>"No! Not at all. You look edgy and like a woman. So where you guys going?" she asked as she pulled on her favorite dress.  
>"The Dragon Diner. I'm not sure what's going to happen after though." she said with dread in her voice.<br>"Well what do you want to happen? Toph you turned 14 a week ago and he hasn't even turned 15 yet. Don't push anything." she said kindly, walking over to the mirror to do something with her hair.  
>"I know! I know! But you're only 16!" she said with a humph.<br>"For your information I am almost 17 and I am 3 years older than you." she said. She sighed and decided to go with a simple braid for now since she didn't have enough hair for her usual complex double braided twist.  
>"Look. All I'm saying is that maybe I want a little more than a kiss from Twinkletoes." she said.<br>"And I'm saying that you should wait. Aang's a monk and if you push too hard I guarantee you your first time won't be all that great." she said, finishing out her braid with a blue ribbon.  
>"How was your first time?" Toph asked, sitting on the edge of her bed.<br>"Me and Zuzu's first time was... I can't describe it. We were each other's firsts. We didn't plan it. We didn't expect it. We just let it happen." she said, he heart and other regions fluttering with nostalgia.  
>"Wait so you're saying you're the first one Sparky mounted?" Toph said astonished.<br>"No! He didn't mount me! We... we made love." She masked a giggled with clearing her throat. Suddenly a knock came from the door. Kunai scurried over to answer it.  
>"Oh hey Katara!" She greeted the master waterbender happily.<br>"Hey! I was wondering if you wanted to spar?" she asked.  
>"Oh sorry. I'm getting ready for a date and so is Toph. But if you'd like I got an hour. We can just chat." she offered sweetly.<br>"Sure!" she smiled and walked in, seeing Toph for the first time.  
>"Wow Toph! You look gorgeous!" Katara gushed.<br>"Yeah yeah yeah. So Sugar Queen you ever rode a guy before."  
>"Toph!" Kunai scolded. Katara tensed and sat on the bed, awkwardly crossing her legs.<br>"Uh no. It's not customary for a woman to be with a man before she's married." Katara said.  
>"We were previously talking about her and Aang and how she shouldn't rush her first time." Kunai explained.<br>"And I was trying to tell her that I want him now." Toph shot back. Kunai rolled her eyes.  
>"I dunno. It's not really like I care but if I did do... that... With a guy then my father would disown me, Sokka would lose his mind and I could never marry." Katara said exasperatedly.<br>"Well you couldn't marry a watertribe man but I'm sure any other guy would happily have you." said Kunai, sitting next to her friends on the bed. Katara shrugged.  
>"So how was your first time?" she asked mousy.<br>"I was just telling Toph. It was amazing and romantic and everything I could have dreamed of." she said dreamily.  
>"So is he good?" Katara pried with a more confidence. Kunai blushed.<br>"He does things to me that you couldn't even imagine!" The girls, including Toph, dissolved into high pitched giggles.  
>"Anyway. Katara when you find a guy don't worry about all those old traditions. Where's the Katara I know?" she said.<br>"Well I'll probably end up marrying some guy my dad finds for me." she said defeatedly.  
>"Ok that would be hell!" interjected Toph. Kunai nodded.<br>"Well now that Aang's with Toph and you're with Zuko and Sokka's got Sukki I'm all alone!" she said, flopping back on the bed.  
>"Don't be so melodramatic. You'll find someone. You're a catch." said Kunai comfortingly.<br>"Well if I'm such a catch why am I single." said Katara.  
>"Just wait! Your time will come and next thing you know you'll have a sexy guy turning to your every whim in no time." said Kunai with a smile. Seeing her friend was still not convinced and took a deep breath.<br>"My brother would have liked you. He always liked the particularly strong types." she said with a sigh.  
>"Kunai..." he voice trailed off sympathetically. She waived a hand.<br>"Well I gotta go. Zuzu's probably waiting for me." said Kunai standing up.  
>"Ok. Have fun." said Katara.<br>"Oh I'm sure you'll have a lot of fun." said Toph suggestively. Kunai giggled and left her young friends to their own devices.  
>"So Sugar Queen. I gotta ask you something." said Toph, crossing her legs.<br>"Yeah?" said Katara, propping herself up on her elbow.  
>"Are you sure you're ok with me and Twinkletoes?" Her voice was casual and undeniably unreadable.<br>"Of course. Ill admit I had a crush on him but he's really childish. I mean he nearly forced me to kiss him before the invasion. You guys are almost the same age so it works better." she said.  
>"Great! I was wondering if you were gonna get all crazy water tribe bitch on me!"<br>"Toph!"

**Ok guys I gotta go all crazy watertribe bitch on you. When I post discussion questions…**

**ANSWER THEM**

**I know people are reading. Don't think I don't know you're out there. I NEED YOUR REVIEWS!**

**I am, however, not talking to KuramaMustangElric. She's awesome. **

**So people I am currently working on a separate non-fanfiction story. So my updates might not be as steady as I would hope. I will try to always at least update on Tuesdays but my Sunday updates might wither a bit. **

**DISCUSSION QUESTIONS(you better at least one)**

**Why do you think Gorou would like Katara?**

**What do you think Gorou looks like?**

**What's gonna happen with the sexual tension with Aang and Toph?**

**What the crap is going on with Ty Lee?**

**Where is the cabbage merchant?**

**How is Kunai gonna handle her new duties?**

**Where is Iroh?**

**Thanks guys. **

**REVIEW. REIVEW. REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW. ...**

**I have a roleplay forum. Check it out. **

**It's on my page. I can't put the link so check on my page. It's just called Avatar Roleplay. **


	5. As the tides turn

**Hello guys. AN at the bottom. This chapter is not a filler! If you call it a filler I will eat you!**

**Disclaimer: I do not, will not, cannot, shall not, have not, own ATLA**

_**As the tides turn**_

_Dear Kunai, Katara, Aang, Toph and Jerkbender._  
><em>Things are great on Kyoshi Island. Ty Lee is adapting well to being a Kyoshi warrior though the other girls weren't all thrilled when she sparkled everyone's fans. Needless to say Sukki tried to kill her.<em>

_Good news. Sukki and I are getting married! I made her a necklace and proposed and she said yes! We want to have a watertribe wedding in 1 month during the spring equinox. We hope you'll all be able to come and see the soon to be Chief of the Northern watertribe and the former leader of the Kyoshi warriors get married. That's right! I'm gonna be the new chief! Sukki is giving her position to Ty Lee when we leave. You've got a new diplomat to deal with Jerkbender!"_  
><em>Sincerely<em>  
><em>Sokka aka chief of the northern watertribe.<em>

"Sokka I think you're going to give Zuko a heart attack." said Sukki. She stood behind Sokka as he wrote at his desk in his private study. Sokka smiled and stood to kiss his soon to be wife.  
>"You're so sexy when you're telling me I'm gonna kill people." he gushed.<br>"Im sexy all the time! Even more so now that I'm glowing!" she said happily. She wasn't wearing her makeup and her light skin was radiant. Sokka wrapped his arms around her waist looking down at her affectionately. He'd grown significantly.  
>"When are you gonna let me tell people. They're gonna find out eventually." he said. Sukki frowned.<br>"Not if we don't say anything. I'm only 2 months along. I'm not even showing!" It was true. The 18 year old warrior was pregnant. So far the only people who knew were her husband to be and the local physician who had gotten a very violent, hormone induced threat should she tell anyone.  
>"Oh come on Sukki. It's not like we're the only ones who had fun before we got married. No one's gonna care." Sukki rolled her eyes.<br>"Correction. Kunai and Zuko are the only ones who 'had fun' and they came from totally different cultures and they don't have crazy watertribe dad's to impress. Your dad's gonna think I'm a harlot or something." she said, crossing her arms over her newly expanding chest.  
>"My dad's only like that with my sister. Now come on." he leaned in close to her, brushing his lips against her ear.<br>"Now why don't we go into the bedroom and have some 'fun'" he whispered in q husky voice. No matter how tough she was, no matter who hard she tried to to deprive him when he was wrong, she always melted into his hands when he got like that, whispering in that sexy tone. She pressed her body against his and kissed him on the lips. She pulled away and smiled at him and quietly purred.  
>"Race ya." And she was off. He ran after her. Normally she would have had him but in her thick Kyoshi warrior skirts she could only run so fast. He quickly caught up to her, grabbing her around her waist and hoisting her in the air. She squealed so loud that the other warriors must have all been woken from their bunks on the other side of the island. He put her down only to capture her lips in a hot embrace. The watertribe warrior grabbed at the ties of her skirts. For such a klutz he had very nimble fingers when it benefit him. With a few tugs of the strings her skirts fell to the ground, leaving her in only her underbindings and her dull green top. She giggled and stepped out of the pile of skirts around her ankles, grabbing the buttons of his sleeveless top. She lifted onto her toes and pressed her smiling lips against his as she rapidly got through the buttons, pulling the cloth off to reveal his dark toned body. She ran her hands over his chest and pinned him to the wall of the hallway in their lavish house that would soon, as was tradition when the former leader left the Island permanently. Sokka moaned quietly into Sukki's mouth, running his hands to her waist. Sukki placed her hands over his, hooking her fingers in hers and breaking the kiss slowly, smirking as she turned her back to him, leading him briskly to the room they shared. As they walked, Sokka trailed mere inches behind her. He kissed her neck gently as he undid the snaps of her top, discarding it on the floor. Finally, after they're treck they reached the bedroom. Sukki giggled and jumped on the bed, sprawling out on her bed. Sokka stared at her half naked form, his pants growing tighter. Thinking about it, he was glad he didn't wear underbindings. He was sure with the way she made him feel he would have heart himself. He kept his eyes locked on her ivory body as he undid the waistband of his pants, throwing them to the side and pouncing on her lovely body.<br>"Oh Sokka." she moaned quietly. Sokka smirked and laced his amr around her back. He undid the knot of her underbindings and she arched her back as he took it off exposing her engorged breasts. Sokka firmly took one is his hand, pinching and kneading her nipple until it was hard as he feverishly kissed her. He slid his hand down her smooth skin to her lower bindings. Unlike the usual long and into ate bindings he was used to she wore a simple loin cloth which he quickly yanked down her legs letting her kick them off. He rocked back to sit on his knees and grasped her hips, pulling her into his lap. He slowly entered, quietly sucking in a sharp breath. Sukki on the other hand let out a loud squeak. Sokka was usually silent during sex with the exception of a few gasped names and a grunt when he finished. Sukki made up for it by screaming and moaning constantly. It was a huge turn on, even when they still lived in the other warriors and someone would come banging at the door for them to be quiet. Sokka rocked back on forth, each time pressing deeper and deeper into her. She groaned loudly with each thrust, her naked body shuddering and writhing beneath him. He rolled his head back.  
>"Sukki." he whispered as he quickened his pace. She bucked her hips against his.<br>"SOKKA!" she called. Sokka moaned quietly.  
>"Faster Sokka! FASTER!" she demanded. She was close. Sokka sped up, pulling her hips to meet his and bucking his hips frantically.<br>"Oh SOKKA!"Sukki screamed as she climaxes, every nerve in her body twitching with ecstasy.  
>"S-S-Sukki." he moaned as he came. He collapsed onto her and they lay their for a moment, still. Sokka cuddled Sukki in his arms and rested a hand on her still flat belly.<br>"We need a name." he said.  
>"Yeah... we do..." she yawned as she drifted to sleep. Sokka kissed her on the head and pulled her close. Drifting of to sleep as well.<p>

**So that was my awesome, non-filler chapter. I'm glad I finally got some more characters into the picture. Kunai and Zuko were getting way to involved. **

**Will someone PM me and tell me what a mary sue is.**

**So like I said before I am trying to the best of my abilities to update regularly. **

**I found out that when I changed the character on my story from "Zuko" to "Zuko and Oc" my hits sky rocketed. Also after I started using so many RPs and telling people that the character is from my fic. **

**IF YOU DO NOT ANSWER THE DISCUSSION QUESTIONS GREMLINS WILL EAT YOU! I DON'T CARE IF YOUR UNREGISTERED! ANSWER THEM IN A REVIEW!**

** DISCUSSION QUESTION**

**SERIOUSLY WHATS GOING TO HAPPEN TO TY LEE?**

**WILL KATARA EVER FIND A MATE?**

**WHAT WOULD THAT MATE BE LIKE?**

**WHAT SHOULD SOKKA AND SUKKI NAME THE BABY?**

**HOW WILL HOKAIDO REACT TO THE NEWS SUKKI IS PREGNANT?**

**HOW IS SOKKA GOING TO DO AS A DIPLOMAT?**

**WHERE IS THAT DANG CABBAGE MERCHANT?**

**WHAT DO YOU WANT TO SEE HAPPEN NEXT?**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**


	6. Oh sweet hell

**Hi people! I know my chaps are getting kinda short sry. AN at the bottom.**

**Disclaimer****: I do not own ATLA. If I did it wouldnt be allowed on Nick**

_**Chapter 5**_

_**Oh sweet hell**_

"I'm totally going to beat you!" Kunai exclaimed.

"When did this turn into a race?" He raised his hand to 'step' over some rocks. Somehow Kunai had convinced him to see who could walk on their hands all the way to the ledge. His face was red and he was about to quit. He began to lower his legs.

"Oh come on, you big baby! We're almost there and you didn't have to carry the picnic basket." she said, shaking her door to illustrate. Zuko sighed and continued walking. When they finally got to the ledge they both stood on their feet. Zuko could feel all of the blood rushing from his head. He must've been extremely red. Kunai laid out their blanket and fell back on her back, leaving a Kunai shaped dent in the ground beneath it.

"I'm so lightheaded." she laughed. Zuko laid down next to her.

"Yeah so am I. It was you idea!"

"Well you listened to me!" she giggled. Zuko opened the basket.

"For you m-lady." he said in a mockingly deep voice. Her handed her a small bottle.

"I can't believe it? 50 year old, classic brew fire whiskey? Where did you get this?" she gushed happily, examining the glass bottle.

"Perks of being the firelord." He smiled. Kunai kissed him.

"Perks of being the firelords girlfriend." Kunai cheeped with a wide, girlish smile. He laughed and leaned into her, returning the soft kiss. She leaned against his shoulder and sighed as they both looked out into the horizon.

"Zuzu?" Kunai asked quietly.  
>"Yeah babe." Zuko replied<br>"Of all the people to be your consort... why me? Why not Iroh or one of the sages?" she asked. His met her eyes that were deep with sincere confusion.

"Iroh's busy with his tea shop. I dont think the whole firenation army standing at his front door could convince him to come back and be a politician. As for the sages they're all annoying old men more interested in world domination and filling their pockets then actually helping the world rebuild itself. You on the other hand... you I can trust." He meant it. He had actually met with a man who claimed he would be the best royal consort there was. Ten minutes later, Zuko overheard the man saying to a fellow sage that the new firelord was "young and gullible." and that "if they get the right noble woman in his bed he's be putty in their fingers." Needless to say he was banished after being saved from a beating by one of Zuko's more trusted council men.

"What if that's not true? What if I have a whole master plan to destroy you and your monarchy and take over the world." She pointed her nose in the air feigning arrogance.

"And what makes you think you could do that?" he challenged as he leaned in close to her.

"Oh you don't think I can control you? You don't think I can make you move to my whim with but the swing of my hips?" She walked her fingers teasingly up his chest.

"You... You may have a point there." he said, shuttering under her gentle and precise touch. She smiled wide.

"Dont I always? Now come on. Let's down this whiskey. I've been dying to taste this edition." Kunai was quite the whiskey snob. After some effective uses of her feminine skill, Zuko let her have the entire royal cellar restocked with only fine wines and rare whiskeys. The servants were more than happy to help stock the cellar as they got all of the cheap and traditional alcohol that Kunai didn't want to go to waste. Not that she drank a lot. A bit with dinner and a taste here and there but she drank more that was 'proper' for a lady. It hadn't taken her long to notice that whenever dinner was hosted at the palace all of the women turned down alcohol and stared at her like she was insane when she would request a certain wine or whiskey by name-and actually receive it.

"Ok. But your going to have to drink the most. I've got a meeting later today with the sages about... Something and I can't be buzzed." He took a small swig and handed it to her. She took a large gulp and her eyes fluttered shut.

"Mmm. Smoky. We need to find Katara a man." she said. Zuko cocked an eyebrow.

"She feels like such a their wheel. Ever since Toph and Aang got together she's been pining for someone to call her own and she's convinced she's going to end up with some random dude her dad chooses." Kunai said, scoffing at the thought of the stupid tradition of arranged marriages.

"Oh she'll find someone. She's a catch." Zuko said.

"That's what I said! But she doesn't believe me. What she needs is he own pliable, hunk of man meat." Kunai said. Zuko stuck out his bottom lip.

"So that's all I am to you. A hunk of man meat?" he asked feigning offense. Kunai rolled her eyes.

"You know I love you. But you are also a tool that I use when I please." she said charmingly. She pulled out his hair piece letting his hair fall over his face.

"I never liked the topknot." she said, taking another gulp.

"What's wrong with topknots?" he asked defensively.

"Nothing in general. But I think you look sexy with your hair down." Kunai smiled and kissed him gently. She began to pull away but he held her tighter against him, running his tongue across her lips, begging for entrance. There tongues met in a familiar and sexy dance. Kunai rolled over to straddle him, pushing him onto his back.

"Now how were you gonna control me exactly?" Zuko asked, looking up at the sexy dark-skinned dragon perched happily on his crotch. She placed her finger beside her lips, pretending to ponder the question deeply.

"Well. I think it went a little like this..."  
>-<p>

"You know Zuko the maids are getting a little annoyed that I'm constantly requesting new bindings." Kunai pulled up the straps of her dress. She'd already had to have 6 pairs replaced in the past weeks.

"Well I was sparring with Aang the other day and he freaked out cuz I was covered in scratches and bruises." Zuko searched around for his shirt. Kunai blushed at the memory of that particularly rough encounter.

"Oh the poor kid. So did you explain it to him?"

"I tried but he couldn't wrap his head around the fact some people like it!" _I'm not presenting myself before the sages topless._ He though at he searched.

"He was thoroughly convinced you were beating me." Kunai sighed with a chuckle.

"If Toph gets her hands on him she is going to break him. I swear the girl has been in heat for a year."

"Come on. He's becoming a man. He'll get the hang of it."

"He asked Toph what a blowjob was." she said flatly. He nodded understandingly. Kunai looked at him searching for his shirt and took advantage of his being distracted.

"Um Zuzu? How longs your meeting?" she asked innocently.

"Oh like... 2 hours. Why?" he said, his back still turned to her.

"No reason. Can I have a paladin?" she asked quickly. She had plans that no one could get in the way of.

"Sure. Where is my shirt!" he groaned at no one in particular. Kunai reached behind her.

"Oh! Here is it!" She through him his lost shirt and he pulled it over his head.

"You wanna head back?" she asked.

"Sure but no handstands." he said. Kunai giggled and gathered the blanket up in the basket along with the empty glass bottle (she collected them) and took Zuko's hand as the pair walked together.

"So what's the sage meeting about?" Kunai asked as she swung their hands back and forth.

"They said it had to do with the future of the firenation. I don't know. I think they're going to do some firelord evaluation." he said, the annoyance obvious in his voice.

"That's crazy! Considering what you've had to deal with. You've been a great firelord." she said reassuringly. Zuko looked down at her but his skepticism was broken by the sincerity in her magnificent eyes. He smirked and kissed her on the nose, making her blush sweetly.

"Anyway let's not talk about me. Why don't we discuss the royal trainer." He smiled at her coyly and a blush spread across the apples of her cheeks.

"I was thinking you start tomorrow. I can have a whole new training wardrobe made for you."

"Zuko I don't know if I can handle teaching that many soldiers." admitted Kunai.

"Oh it's not that many. At the most you'll have 30 men. Mostly admirals and generals who will train their fleets. The military force has shrunk significantly since the end of the war."

"Oh! Well then I think I can handle just a few men. This will be fun."

"And where would you like us to take your paladin, Lady Kunai?" one of the paladin carriers asked. Kunai looked around. The main courtyard was empty except for them.

"To the asylum." Kunai said solemnly as she tightened her cloak and pulled the hood over her head. The paladin carriers all stopped and looked at her astonished.

"The asylum?" he asked, hoping he'd misheard her.

"Yes the asylum and if we could keep this away from firelord Zuko..."

"Yes. Quite understood, Lady Kunai." he bowed to her and went to his station at the front of the paladin. Kunai entered the paladin and closed the curtains around her. She crossed her legs and tried to relax. Shed been planning this trip for a while yet she couldn't fathom what shed see. She had a million questions and now she could finally have them answered.

The trip was barely half an hour but it seemed like a lifetime. She was lead up the stairs by one of the asylum attendees to the upper floor. It was sealed with a thick metal door. The man hesitated as he reached for the keys.

"You know what you are doing, right? We don't know what consequences this trip may bring." he said.

"I'm full aware." she said simply. The man sighed and opened the door. The room was dark with only a small candle hanging from the high ceiling. A thin sillouhette sat cross legged in the center of the barred of cell.

"And who dares interrupt my meditation on the day of my coronation?" a sharp sing-songy voice rung through the room.

"It's not your coronation Azula." Kunai said coolly though she was thoroughly terrified. Even 6 inch bars couldn't make her seem any less deadly. Kunai flashed back to the battle, to that moment she saw Zuko twitching on the ground as the last remnants of electricity shot through his body. She examined the situation. Though it was dark Kunai could smell human filth and Kunai's heart sunk when she realized the princess might not really be getting better.

"I recognize your voice. You saved my brothers life while the other watertribe whore defeated me." Azula's back straightened and her head titled to the side.

"Katara is watertribe, yes, but I am half watertribe, half firenation." Kunai said, attempting to sound official. She sat cross legged a foot away from the bars.

"Mai was much better for him you know. She had potential. She had so much promise as my little pawn. Too bad she betrayed me and I had to kill her." Azula said happily.

"You didn't kill Mai. Azula I came here to see if you were in better mental health." Kunai said with a very Toph like casualness.

"Oh and I am. My mind has never been sharper. I've already planned how I'm going to kill you and my poor excuse for a brother when I get out. The only thing I can't decide. Whether I should make you into soup and feed you to your little friends or simply eat the whole concoction myself." Azula giggled girlishly.

"Azula Enough! Turn around and face me." Kunai demanded. Azula didn't move other than the bounce of her shoulder as she laughed.

"And what makes you think I will bend to the whim of a peasant mutt."

"I'm not a peasant. I'm actually a trainer and political consort for the firelord. I outrank you." Kunai said as-a-matter of factly as she regained her confidence. Her fear left with the knowledge the great and powerful Azula was losing her little mind.

"Political consort. You must have some pretty unique moves in bed to sway Zuzu." Kunai grimaced.

"No one calls him that but me. To you he is Firelord and nothing but Firelord. Now turn and face me." Kunai growled. Slowly Azula stood and walked over to the bars. Kunai stood as well. Even though it was dark, Kunai could still tell the former princess was emaciated. Her amber eyes were wild. Her hair hung in singed clumps around her head.

"There is one way and one way only you will ever leave this facility." Kunai said.

"And what would that be?"

"If you Can ever achieve mental health you will be released." Kunai stated.

"I already told you! My mind is as sharp as ever!" Azula growled angrily. Kunai bent the water from her skin forming an ice mirror. She went small shots of fire at all of the torches in the room.

"Look at yourself!" Kunai screamed. Azula turned angrily to the mirror and saw herself for the first time in a month. She realized how much of her hair she had burnt off in fits of rage. Her hospital gowns were covered in filth. The nurses had attempted to clean her once and she had nearly killed them trying to recreate he brothers scar. She stared at the mirror experiencing a rare moment of clarity.  
><em>What have I done to myself? What is wrong with me?<em>she though before the clarity was cut off. Her mother stood behind her.

"You're a monster." Ursa hissed.

"I'M NOT A MONSTER!" Azula shot a blue flame through the mirror and Kunai leapt to catch it before it hit the guard. Kunai prepared to block more attacks but instead Azula fell to they ground bawling. Kunai stared at her as an odd bit of compassion came over her. Cautiously she knelt  
>before the bars and reached through, stroking the princesses matted and burnt locks.<p>

"I'm not a monster." Azula moaned.

"You're not a monster. You're not a monster at all." Kunai whispered. She stood up slowly.

"She's never let anyone touch her. Only when she's sedated." the guard said in disbelief.

"I think... I think I got at something important. Try to get some nurses in here to clean her and make sure she's fed. I hope to be back soon." Kunai said to the guard. She watched as Azula curled up in the fetal position. She sighed and left the room silently.

"How was your visit Lady Kunai?" one of the paladin carriers asked as she entered.

"It was... informative. Let me stress to all of you that I don't want anyone hearing of this visit. That includes friends, family, other servants and especially Firelord Zuko." she said sternly.

"Of course." he said hastily. The trip back seemed far longer than the trip their. She couldn't get Azula off of her mind. She had expected the Azula she knew. The bloodthirsty, violent Azula. What she got was a vulnerable, broken and pathetic Azula who was too crazy now to be dangerous to anyone outside of her immediate area. Kunai didn't know if that meant she was getting better or if her mental state was only fracturing greater. The one thing she knew is that if she were to ever find out it would be one extreme or the other. Either happy joyful reunion and healing... Or all hell would break loose

**So like I said, sorry its so short. Now come on people I need your reviews. I have these plot bunnies. It started as 2 but then they started having hot plot bunny sex and then these other bunnies came along and now its a full on plot bunny orgy. I need help**

**I've been doing a lot of ropleplay. You guys have got to try it. I've got a forum but no ones looked at it. **

**Discussion Questions**

**Who will Katara be with.**

**What's going to happen with Toph and Aang?**

**What do the sages want to talk to Zuko about?**

**How will Kunai deal with her new duties?**

**Will Azula get better?**

**Will Zuko find out about Kunai's visit?**


	7. Perfection

**AN at the bottom. Make sure to read. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own ATLA**

"So now that we had the problem of citizen taxes out of the way, what else did you wish to speak with me about?" Zuko asked inquisitively as he sat in his throne. Had they told him about the meeting he would have brought Kunai but for some reason they had only official sages and a view choice guards and servants in the room. Truthfully, the matter of taxes took much longer than it needed to with a lot of stalling and re-working the same things over and over again. The men all exchanged nervous looks before the head sage, Nori, stepped forth.

"All of these political preceding have lead up to more-should I say-social matters. " He waved to two servants standing by the doors, signaling them to open them. Immediately 3 girls of about 18, all dressed in flouncy, overly ornate red silk dresses prances in. Zuko scowled from behind the flames as he knew what they were doing. He had hoped they wouldn't sink this low but that hope was gone.

"These are three graduates of the royal fire academy. They are all firebenders and very promising noble woman." The sage said confidently.

"I am Akane Lung. It is an honor to be in your presence Oh great Firelord." the first girl gushed. She was short and towheaded and wore her hair in awkward buns on the side of her head. Her eyes weren't impressive, a grayish green.

"I am Kameko. I am daughter of the Jeongs. It is my honor."  
><em>She speaks in Haikus? Well that's pretentious<em>. thought Zuko coldly. He could tell, even through her thick robes she was thin. His first thought was that she was anorexic but the sages picked girls who could produce heirs. Her hair was hazel and pulled into girlish pony tails with long bangs. She was unsettling confident with a certain vague coldness to her. She cut her eyes at the next girl.

"Firelord Zuko it is the greatest honor! I am Minori Yang." the last girl said extravagantly with a deep bow. She had striking red hair that she had obviously attempted to pull back into a bun but her tight pin curls stuck up on her head. She had round features, big amber eyes and her cheeks were covered in red freckles. Zuko examined the girls. Their speeches were annoyingly rehearsed, the smiled painted on their faces were dull and vapid and their clothes were pompous, expensive and ugly. Zuko angrily pressed his tongue to the inside of his cheek and sat back.

"You see Firelord Zuko, you are approaching your 20th birthday and it is tradition for the firelord to be married by that point. It is important the longevity of the firenation to have strong, firebending heirs." the sage said.

"Is this a joke?" Zuko raged.

"Every single one of you knows good and well I am attached to Kunai! Yet you continue to disrespect me by bringing these woman in here!" he barked as his anger began to bubble over. The sage kept his bravado.

"It is not unknown that Kunai can't produce children."

"That is not your business!" Zuko screamed in her defense. If Kunai heard of this she would go berserk. The sage continued

"She also is not pure blooded and isn't she a bit young?" the sage said. Zuni gritted his teeth.

"You three girls are dismissed." he said locking eyes with the offending sage. Kukane and Minori bowed and headed for the door but Kameko stared through Zuko. A bloodcurdling smile surfaced upon her lips.

"Goodbye Firelord. I pray you reconsider. The pleasure is mine." she purred. She turned slowly and strode out of the room, the doors closing behind her.

"I hope you understand that was not a wise decision. These girls are fertile, obedient and only firebenders." the sage said sternly.

"How dare you speak to me this way! Knowing I have a girlfriend you bring me these random trained dogs and expect me to breed with them like a rabbit!" he roared. The fire rose and exploded around him as his anger reached its peak.

"We are not saying that you cannot continue to be in a relationship with peasant. Simply marry one of these woman and cheat with Kunai. The public will respect a pure blooded firebender more than her." the sage said, his confidence faltering. Zuko stood.

"You dare insult Kunai like that! Know your place." Zuko growled.

"I am not prepared to go against my morals and be attached to one of your pawns simply for the public's happiness. Do you not know who you're talking to! I'm the godamn firelord and you address me as such." His voice was low and oozed with rage. The fires shot around him, almost hitting the ceiling.

"These three girls are the best option for the firenation. I suggest you choose one before your 20th birthday in 3 months if you know what is best for the firenation and yourself." the sage shot back. Zuko glared at him, his fists sparking widely and smoke pouring from his nostrils.

"Was that a threat?" Zuko snarled. The sage just smirked.

"Think of it as a proposition." he said in a sinister growl.

"This meeting is over. You are all dismissed except for you." Zuko said angrily. He waited until all of the others were gone.

"You are stripped of your title and if I ever see you in this palace again you will be banished. Guards!" The guards pinned he sages arms behind his back, locking his wrists in tight earth cuffs (thank Agni for earthbending guards). Zuko huffed out a plume of smoke as the drug the former sage out of the royal meeting room. He stormed out of the room hoping some TLC from a certain Kunai would calm his nerves.

"He didn't like any of us Kameko!" Minors squealed as they walked down the hallway.

"Well I'm sure your hair, with those crazy curls and such, did not help at all." Kameko replied with an unsettling sweetness in her voice. Minori frowned and tried to flatten her hair down, only agitating it more and make more pin curls pop up.

"She's got a point. If one of us gets in the palace, we all get the perks but one of us has to actual appeal to him." Akane stated.

"We must meet Kunai. Discover her weaknesses. Mimic what he likes. He does care for her. That will be a big problem. But our plan will work." Kameko assured them.

"What do you mean weaknesses? We aren't going to hurt her are we?" Minori inquired.

"Well we don't plan on killing her. We just have to break her so she wants nothing to do with the firenation. Either that or make the firelord fall out of love with her." Akane said.

"Um... Hello." The three girls turned to see Kunai though they had never seen her before, they did not know her identity.

"Hello. We're fire academy graduates and the firelords harem of possible wives. You are?" Akane said. She looked Kunai up and down. Her clothes were too fine for her to be a servant, yet far too lacking in red and adornment for her to be a noble. Kunai grimaced and placed her hands on her hips.

"The firelords girlfriend." she hissed. Kameko stepped forward.

"We're far more equipped. He needs a firelady, not just some peasant. Just walk away now. If you dont want to get hurt. But we will win him." Kameko purred. Kunai squinted at her.

"And what makes you think he'll choose on of you over the woman he's been with for 3 months now?" she quipped confidently.

"Because he needs someone who is of pure blood and can produce a decent heir. Men can be easily swayed." Akane chimed in. Kunai bit her lip.

"I'm sure you've been dismissed from the palace. It's in your best interest you leave... Now!" Kunai demanded. She watched as the three girls flounced away. Kunai ran her fingers through her hair. She headed to Zuko's chambers. They had a lot to talks about. Akane giggled as Kunai walked away.

"_That_ was Kunai? That was the girl we are trying to get rid of? Oh this is going to be easy! The sages will run her out of the palace in not time!" she giggled happily.

"You don't know enough." Scolded Kameko.

"She is his-"

"Kameko! For the love of all that is good stop with the Haikus! You're giving me a headache!" Minori chimed in, melodramatically clutching her head. Kameko scowled but began to speak normally.

"She's his political consort and a trainer for the high ranking soldiers. She's got rank so I don't think it will be that easy to get her out. From all I know of the girl she is a powerful bender and she's got spunk. I'm almost sure she is truly in love with him. It's going to be a huge challenge." Kameko said thoughtfully.

"We're going to have to choose one of us to try to win him over. If we all go after him he'll run right?" Minori said. Kameko smiled at her.

"My thought exactly. And that girl is you." Minori's eyes flew open.

"M-me! Why me?" she squeaked.

"Because you have the most in common with her. You stand out in a crowd with that hair of yours and those freckles and you've got a face made of circles and childishly large eyes. I don't know where you get those traits though. There not at all firenation." said with a condescending sing-song. Minori bit back a snappy remark.

"Anyway… I think it's going to take more than just looking a bit like her."

"That's why we we'll take the next 3 weeks to find out everything about what she does that makes him keep her around and at his 20th birthday we'll have you charm him into a stupor. You're going to need a purple dress."

Zuko walked into his chambers and the first thing he saw was Kunai sitting cross legged on his bed, her hair hanging loosely in her face. Usually that would have been a huge turn on but the hellfire in her eyes changed the mood drastically.

"Kunai? What are you-"

"What's this I hear about a retinue of suitors or possible wives I should say?" Zuko's eyes widened. He opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out.

"Oh you know. A short blonde, a cute red head and a sharp tongued brunette who speaks in Haikus." she said, a slight snarl blemishing her otherwise sweet voice.

"Kunai I can explain!" Zuko replied frantically. Kunai cocked an eyebrow.

"I'm listening."

"The sages say I need to choose a wife before I turn 20." Zuko said. Kunai bit her lip. She wanted to blurt out 'why not me' but she decided against it.

"They chose 3 fire academy graduates. These girls have been trainin their whole lives for this." he said. Kunai nodded.

"And what did you say to the sages?" she asked, masking the pain in her voice with a quiet demand.

"I told them I have you and I dismissed them and stripped the head sage of his title." he said. He looked pleadingly at her, hoping she would believe he didn't ask for them. Kunai nodded and stood up, silently walking towards the balcony. Zuko followed her and she leaned over the banister, looking out into the sun setting in the horizon.

"Kunai I-"

"Why did they bring them here?" Kunai interrupted him. Zuko sighed.

"Because you're not completely firenation and you're a year younger than the traditional marrying age and we... we wouldn't be able to... To produce heirs." he said the dread obvious in his voice. He had never really thought about it but there was nothing he wanted to do less than talk about marriage and children with Kunai. He loved her. He loved her with all his heart but wasnt prepared for marriage. The thought of not only being forever connected but tying innocent Kunai down in the world of firenation royalty was enough to drive him insane. He just knew that the stressful, demanding and highly image oriented royal lifestyle would prove too much for her and shed leave him. She was such a free spirit; he wouldn't blame her if she left. Not only that but he knew the whole issue of children was tough for her. Kunai gulped and placed a hand over her stomach.

"Heirs. I see." she said in a near whisper. It was a touchy subject, one she cared not to think about but now here it was again being thrown into her face. The inadequacy hurt more now that it affected her relationship with Zuko. She felt searing tears drip down her face as she gripped the forever empty chasm of her womb.

"Kunai…" Zuko said comfortingly as h reached out and placed a hand on her shoulder. She jerked away with a wimpier.

"I can't compete with them Zuko." she whispered.

"Kunai... Love, what are you talking about?"

"That they are perfect Zuko! They are everything people want! They're prim and they're proper and their pale and plain and that's the kind of girl they want to see on your arm!" she exploded.

"I will never be that! I'll never be able to act like them or talk like them or... or give you children." her voice tapered to a whisper.

"Kunai I don't care! Ok I don't care about any of that! Those girls are soulless pawns! I don't want them! What I want is you! I want you and no one but you!" he declared. He gently cupped her cheek and wiped away her tears. Kunai's lip trembled.

"Zuko... are we ever going to get married?" she asked quietly. Zuko stiffened.

"I... Uh... I guess one day." he choked out, almost as if it were a question. Kunai scoffed and turned away from him.

"Kunai. We'll get married one day." He said feigning confidence.

"There's just so much going on right now and… It's not the right time. I love you. I'm in love you. Those girls are not a threat. You are beautiful and amazing. You know I love you right?" he said, wrapping his arms around her waist. Kunai thought of it for a second.

"Yeah. I know you love me. I love you too." She whispered. Zuko smiled and gently kissed her neck. Silently they watched the sunset together.

**Sorry so much about the hiatus. I've got a beta now so she's gonna help me totally make the prequel awesome! It's going to be great. I also got caught up RPGing. Its so freaking fun. I am determined one of them will become a fic one day. It still has Kunai but with a few different little things. **

**No discussion questions now. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**


	8. Goodbye my lovelies

**I've got less then great news. i'm abandoning this story**

**Gasp! Oh why!**

**Because of many reasons. One is that Kunai, in this fic, is a mary sue and is getting on my nerves. Everyone's ooc at some point and it sucks. **

**But do not fret my lovelies. **

**Kunai still lives on in a new fic I will be posting soon. I was part of an epically awesome roleplay forum and well it was just so freaking awesome we decided to make it a fic. I was with "Yo mama kay kay 16" and she's awesome. So look out for it. **


End file.
